The present invention concerns a device for attaching an element in a frame.
The device is meant in the first place for attaching removable elements provided with shaft ends, in textile machines, such as for attaching beams, either warp beams or cloth beams, warp stop motions, harness guides and such like in weaving machines.
It is known that in weaving machines the warp beam, the cloth beam, the warp stop motion, the harness guides and a number of other parts are attached by means of shaft ends at both sides in the frame of the weaving machine. Traditionally, use is made hereby of bearing blocks which are closed off by means of bearing lids. The bearing lids are hereby screwed to the bearing blocks by means of bolts. This known embodiment is disadvantageous however in that tools ar always needed and in that it costs relatively much time to loosen and respectively fasten the attachment.